fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Candle Magic
Candle Magic (キャンドル魔法, Kyandoru Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Mirio Tachibana. Description This magic allows the user to use vaious candles to perform rituals. These candles can have different effects, depending on how many candles are used, the coulour of the flame and the incantation. Spells *'Reverse Mind' (心を逆に, Kokoro o Gyaku Ni): Mirio summons one candle with red flame, which appears above his head and it starts to levitate. This candle has the power to reflect magic to the conjurer. :*''Praecantatio pol habeu gratiam, eandemque et oro et quaeso, ut eius mihi sit copia quem amo quemque expetesso benignusque erga me ut siet, quod cupiam ne gravitur'' *'Satisfaction' (満足, Manzoku): Two candles that are burning in a violet flame are invoked and they are placed in the palms extended foward the body. They have the ability create a toxic mist that provoke hallucinations, slow of the organs and magic dissipation. :*''Magicis, qui genus colis alisque hominem, per quem vivimus vitalem aevom, quem penes spes vitae sunt hominum omnium, da diem hunc sospitem quaeso meis rebus agundis.'' *'Misfortune' (不幸, Fukō): Three blue flame candles start to flight in a triangle position around Mirio. They provoke a kinetic field that generate vibrations in the air, water and earth, creating, smalls hurricanes, tsunamis and earthquakes. This vibration is called "Pi" and is able to weaken even the oldest and most powerful spells. :*''Hostibus victis, civibus salvis, re placida, pacibus perfectis, bello exstincto, re bene gesta, integro exercitu et praesidis, cum bene nos, magicis, iuvisti, dique alii omnes caelipotentes, eas vobis habeo grates atque ago, quia probe sum ultus meum inimicum'' *'Green Fairy' (緑の妖精, Midori no Yōsei): Four candles with a green light start to levitate in a formation of a Compass Rose. When the flame start to dance, the time will slow down, but Mirio won't be affected. The magic will continue until he stop to recite the enchant. :*''Tibi auscultamus et, candelas alma, ambae te obsecramus, aram amplexantes hanc tuam lacrumantes, gentibus nixae, in custodelam nos tuam ut recipias et tutere; illas scelestos, qui tuom fecerunt fanum parvi, fac ut ulciscare nosque ut hanc tua pace aram obsidere patiare... ne invisas habeas neve idcirco nobis vitio vortas, minus quod bene esse lautum tu arbitrare.'' *'Swamp Moon' (湿地月, Shitchi Tsuki): Five candles in a pentagram position start to levitate and their flames are yellow. When the magic is done, Mirio produces several mud-like balls, and when it touches something inorganic, it will ferment to make muddy. Everything inorganic, since fabric and magical armors. :*''Candelas opulento, incluto, spiritus gratiae, supreme, valido, viripotenti, Opes, spes bonas, copias commodanti; lubens disque omnibus ago gratias vitulorque merito, quia meo amico amiciter hanc copiam praecantatio, argenti mutui ut ei egenti optem adferam.'' *'Killing Clown' (殺人ピエロ, Satsujin Piero): Six candles with indigo flames in a vertical line behind his back, which copy all the powers of the opponent, including weaknesses. He needs time to adapt and find all the powers, and also do not last more than half an hour. :*''Candelas, te hoc ferto obmovendo bonas preces precor, uti sies volens propitius mihi liberisque meis domo familiaeque meae mactus hoc ferto.'' Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Jesller